As image display devices that use current-driven light emitting elements, organic EL displays using organic electroluminescent elements (hereafter referred to as “organic EL elements”) are known. Organic EL displays have the advantages of favorable viewing angle characteristics and low power consumption.
An organic EL display includes a plurality of scan lines (a plurality of gate lines), a plurality of data lines (a plurality of source lines), a plurality of pixels, and drive circuits. Each of the plurality of pixels is located at the intersection of a scan line and a data line, and includes a switching element, a capacitance element, a drive transistor, and an organic EL element.
In the organic EL display, the voltage of the data line connected to the selected pixel is controlled to control the luminance of the selected pixel. Moreover, in the organic EL display, the voltage of the scan line connected to the selected pixel is controlled to control the light emission timing of the selected pixel (the timing of turning the drive transistor on is controlled).